Like A Virgin
by ObsessedWithNCIS
Summary: Yep.  Gibbs and I again.


Yes I HAD to write another little visual about Gibbs and I! What can I say can you tell I have it bad?

Gibbs cupped Gina's chin and she looked into his beautiful blue eyes and she could feel herself getting weak in the knees. He leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. She closed her eyes as she kissed him back and she wanted to melt. They pulled away and she spoke.

"Oh God Jethro what you do to me. " She shyly looked down and continued. "I want us….to…take it further." He lifted up her chin.

"I want that too baby girl. More than anything." He went in to kiss her again, but she pulled away. Confused he looked at her.

"Jethro, before we do, there is something I have to tell you. It's a little embarrassing, but you need to know." He put his hands on her shoulders.

"You can tell me anything baby girl. You know that." She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Jethro I'm a virgin. I want nothing more than to lose it to you." She opened her eyes and he caressed her cheek.

"Oh Gina. Honey. You know theres nothing wrong with that, and I'm glad you told me, and I'm glad I'm the first. We'll take it slow. Ok?" She nodded as she felt nervous and excited at the same time.

He took her hand and they walked up the stairs to the bedroom. They sat down on the bed and he could tell how nervous she was, and he took her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey. Baby girl I know you are nervous and that's understandable. Whenever you want me to stop, you just say the word and I promise I'll stop. Ok?" She looked at him and smiled.

"I love you so much. God how I love you." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too baby girl. Are you sure you are ready?" She nodded.

He gently laid her down on the bed; her head on the pillow. He leaned in to kiss her, but being that she was so small, he was careful not to hurt her. He kissed her on the lips, and then pulled back and caressed her cheek. She smiled and his heart skipped a beat.

He very gently laid on top of her, and kissed her lips again. She kissed him back with fire. His kisses moved down her neck and she moaned in pleasure. He looked up at her and smiled at her and she felt pulsing between her legs.

His hand moved down her chest, and he gently rubbed her breasts and she groaned. He could feel himself getting hard and he couldn't wait to release himself but he had to move slow. She whispered.

"Oh God Jethro. I love feeling your hands all over my body."

Instead of answering her, his moved down towards her stomach, and he put his hand underneath her shirt and felt her up and her groans were louder than last time. Oh boy how they were BOTH aching.

He pulled his hand out from her shirt, and it found its way in between her legs. He began to rub her spot through her jeans and she grabbed the sheets moaning in pleasure. He had to fight the urge to grab his member through his pants with his other hand and start rubbing but damn it was he aching. He looked at her and spoke softly.

"I'm going to move onto the next step baby. Are you ready to take that step with me?" She gulped but nodded. She was ready.

He took off his shirt, showing his masculine, bare chest. Her breathing got heavy, and got even heavier when he removed his belt buckle and then his pants, revealing his underwear showing off his perfect package. She could see his erection and her ache got worse. Before removing his underwear, he had her sit up. He leaned in and they kissed passionately. They pulled away and he pulled her shirt over her head. Her heart beat faster as he took her jeans off. She couldn't help but get a little nervous as he unhooked her bra and took it off and he noticed.

"Are you ok baby girl? You want me to stop?" She shook her head no.

"I'm ok. Its just…..well…do I look ok?" He smiled to herself. How could she be self conscious about her body?

"You are beautiful baby girl. I promise you. Now try to relax ok?" She nodded and he laid her back down again.

He kissed her forehead, her nose, her mouth, and then he got to her breasts. He took one his mouth and she moaned really loud and ran her fingers through his hair. He then moved onto the next breast. When he finished he moved down her stomach and stopped when he got to her underwear. He looked up at her.

"Is it ok if I remove these?" She was a little scared but she ignored it. She nodded and he slowly took them off. He didn't think it was possible to get harder, but he did when he saw her spot.

He got on his knees and pried open her legs. He looked at her and she nodded. He started to rub her spot and she let out groans.

"Oh God. MMMM Oh God Jethro this feels so good. MMMM oh yeah. Oh yeah."

He couldn't take it anymore and as he continued doing that, with his other hand he pulled off his underwear revealing his hardness to her and she couldn't help but gasp at how big and hard he was. She gulped as she absolutely liked what she saw.

As he was still rubbing her spot and she kept screaming out his name and moaning, with his free hand he grabbed his member and began to rub and pull. He too then started to moan.

"MMMMM oh God Gina baby. Oh God this feels so damn good. Oh God what I am picturing doing to you in mind after this." He began to rub both spots faster as she let out a scream and then a moan as she came. He let out a moan as he felt the fluid in his hands. They both panted and looked at each other and he rubbed his thumb over her lips and then caressed her cheek.

"Oh…my God…Jethro. If that was any indication of what is about to come, then believe me I'm ready." He looked at her with compassion in her eyes.

"Are you sure baby girl? Remember when you want me to stop you just say the word." She nodded.

"I'm ready Jethro. Just go slow."

Once again he pried open her legs, and rubbed his member against hers and she gasped. He did that for a few minutes so she could get used to the feel. She looked into this eyes and he got the message loud and clear. He entered her a little and she gasped. He went a little further and she couldn't help but cry as it hurt. He wiped the tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Gina honey. You want me to stop?" She shook her head no.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. The pain will go away in a minute. Please I want you to continue."

He pushed further as it felt better. He began to pump and she moved with him screaming his name.

"Oh my God Jethro! Oh yes! MMMM oh God yes!"

He moaned with every thrust. He went faster, the fasted he could go and she moved with him as she grabbed the sheets and squeezed. Before she could get a word out, he leaned down and kissed her with fire. She kissed him back, sliding her tongue in his mouth.

She could feel herself start to shake.

"Oh wow Jethro. I think this is it. Oh yeah I'm ready. Here it is…oh God oh God. Jeeeeeeeeeeeeethroooooooooooo!" She came and he moaned loudly as he spilled his seed into her.

Both panting, he pulled out and lay down next to her, pulling her close to him. She put her head on his chest and he kissed her forehead running his fingers through her hair. She looked up at him and he caressed her cheek.

"Jethro. Wow. You were fantastic. That whole experience was fantastic." His hand moved towards her lips.

"I'm glad I didn't disappoint baby girl." She giggled and then cleared her throat as he lifted up her chin.

"I love you baby girl. Very much." She smiled.

"I love you too. With all my heart." They kissed and then she put her head back on his chest again where he wrapped his arms protectively around her and that's how they fell asleep.


End file.
